


The Getaway

by mleigh1969



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mleigh1969/pseuds/mleigh1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren finally get a break away from everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Getaway

It was 9 o’clock and the Glee cast and crew Christmas party was in full swing. The hiatus had begun and everyone was relaxed and letting loose. Darren was with Cory and Mark fully engaged in a guitar hero battle. Chris was upstairs with Ashley, Lea and Amber enjoying a peaceful conversation. Chris couldn’t help but smile to himself frequently as he watched the clock – midnight would be here soon enough. “What’s up with the smirk Colfer?” Ashley said with a knowing smile. “Nothing.” Replied Chris with as straight a face as he could muster. The noise level seemed to have changed around ten and Chris was aware that Darren must have won again and the battle was over. As if his gaze was burrowing a hole in the back of his head – Chris turned in his chair to see Darren across the room. Darren was studying him. Chris smiled and winked. Darren immediately spun around to see who Chris could possibly be winking at only to turn back and point to himself mouthing the word, “me?” Chris let out a small laugh, shook his head and mouthed back “I love you.” Darren replied in kind and then pointed to his watch – only two hours to go! The party continued and did not seem to have an end in sight. When the clock struck midnight Chris felt Darren wrap his arms around his waist and put his head on his shoulder when he said to Ashley, “I’m afraid you are going to have to excuse Mr Colfer now, he has other engagements.” “No kidding?” she replied.  Darren suddenly moved to Chris’ side and got down on one knee while extending his hand, “Your carriage awaits kind sir.” Chris took his hand and stood to leave. “Where are you two off to?” Ashley asked. “Don’t you wish you knew.” Darren replied with that sheepish grin he wears so well. “We are making our great escape.” Explained Chris. “No cell phones, no computers, no distractions, Just us.” “Wow” replied Ashley, “I wan’t to come along.” “No friends” shot Darren. “Alright, alright – you can’t blame a girl for trying.” “Oh, she can try,” joked Darren, “But she aint invited.” “You two be careful alright!” Ashley laughed and watched as the boys made their way through the house to say their goodbyes. Hand in hand they greeted all with a cheerful wish for a Merry Christmas and New Year. She was so thrilled to see them truly relaxed without any expectation except their own – she smiled to think of them together for the next few days uninterrupted.

                They got into Chris’ car and began the drive to the airport. Their bags had been stowed in the trunk and awaited anxiously for the next destination. Their parents had arranged the whole thing. They were to fly to a private beach house that was fully stocked and ready for their arrival. The last few months had been both physically and emotionally tiring, and their parents really thought they needed the reconnect time. “Are you tired?” asked Darren as they neared the airport. “Too excited to be tired, just ready to be somewhere else. Did you turn off your phone?” “At 11:59 – nothing that can’t wait a few days – right?” asked Darren with some hesitancy. “There is absolutely nothing that we can’t deal with – then – and I turned mine off at 11:58 – Colfer wins round one.” “Dammit” replied Darren with a grin – I didn’t realize we were already keeping score. “You better believe it – and pay back is a bitch.”

                They arrived at the beach house at 4am – exhausted and ready to go to bed – They grabbed their bags out of the car and fumbled with the lock box to the house. “Why do these things always have to be so hard to open?” Said Darren, out of frustration. Chris handed him his Iphone with the flashlight ap now on and said “allow me.” He opened the box with no problem and turned to hand the key to Darren and noted the pout on his face. “I’m sure you loosened it up for me – I couldn’t have done it if you hadn’t pre-punched all the keys” Darren smiled and returned his phone. Chris entered the house first declaring over his shoulder “Colfer, two.” “Crap” said Darren as he realized he had better get his act together or this was gonna be a long few days.

Chris made his way to the bedroom with Darren right behind him. Both changed into sweats and t’s as the house was pretty cold having been empty for awhile. They climbed into bed and lay facing each other. They wiggled closer until their foreheads meet and they were nose to nose. “This seems far to familiar” said Darren with a broad grin. “You are so beautiful” said Chris. Darren felt like his heart was going to melt and slide right out of his chest as he looked into the eyes of the man who captured his soul. Their hands meet between them and they laced their fingers tightly together and moved so their bodies were touching in every way possible. “I love you Chris. With all my heart.” “Dido” said Chris before he closed his eyes and faked being asleep. “Wait! What? Dido – that’s what I get? Are you kidding me?” Chris smiled leaned forward and kissed Darren, sweetly at first then with more passion when Darren tried to continue to argue about the previous exchange until he finally gave in and kissed him back. Finally Chris pulled back biting playfully at Darren’s lower lip. “ I love you too Darren. More than you will ever know.” They both settled again on the pillows looking into each other’s eyes and reconnecting hands. “Do I even have to say three or is it just implied at this point?” Chris said raising his eye brows in glee. “Shit! How do you do that? You had better watch out Colfer – tomorrow I will get your ass.” “I’m counting on it!” They laid quietly until their breathing became calm and slow.

When the afternoon light shone through the window Darren stretched and reached out for Chris, who was not there. Darren stumbled out of bed and found his hoodie and went on a search around the house. Calling for him several times, but getting no answer. Finally he spotted him – he was sitting out on the balcony with the door closed. He was wrapped in a blanket in a swinging love seat soaking up the sunlight. Darren smiled to himself as he stopped and looked at this amazing man. The sun seemed to be shining only for Chris as it highlighted every one of the striking features of his face. There was truly nothing more beautiful that he could ever think of that he had seen before in his life – it  took his breath away. Darren opened the sliding glass door and slid out onto the balcony in the warm sun. “Hey there.” Chris said with a smile. “Glad you decided to join the rest of us.” “Why didn’t you wake me?” “Are you kidding – I won’t make that mistake twice.” Chris responded “I would really rather not come up with another excuse for a black eye. The whole ‘there were these five guys’ only goes over once and even then I don’t they were amused in make up.” “God I still feel awful about that – I am just a hard sleeper I guess.” Replied Darren with a shiver as his body adjusted to the slight breeze outside. Chris opened up the blanket and looked at Darren with sympathy. Darren slid into the swing between Chris’ legs pulling his feet up off the cold deck wood onto the seat. Chris cocooned the blanket around them as they watched the peaceful flow of the ocean and felt completely connected to each other – life was as it should be.

When dinner time arrived it was Chris’ turn to cook. He really wasn’t that great at putting together edible cuisine so Darren stayed nearby to help and gloat. You wouldn’t think that spaghetti would be that difficult to pull off. What Darren didn’t know however was that Chris was of course a proficient cook – But it was much more fun if Darren believed otherwise. Besides he needed to let Darren get some points – it was much more fun that way.

Over dinner conversation was  easy and relaxed. Subtle suggestions of similar likes and dislikes from Harry Potter, current Broadway buzz and upcoming movie releases kept them engaged for over an hour. But even in silence they both just heard the other one and felt completely at ease. “You wanna watch a movie?” Darren asked as he started to collect the dinner dishes and move toward the sink. “Sure – did you bring anything other than Disney?” Chris said as he came around the corner of the island with the remainder of the things from the table. Darren grabbed the spray nozzle from the sink and turned it on Chris ready to fire “What exactly do you have against Disney may I ask?” Chris froze his eyes looking from the nozzle to Darrens eyes and back again waiting for the inevitable. “Nothing, I love Disney.” Chris said as he slowly moved toward Darren. “I love Disney almost as much as I love you.” “Aw, That’s so sweet.” Said Darren,  before he realized Chris had advanced too close and grabbed the nozzle and turned it on him,  but without hesitation turned it on and sprayed him down. “That’s a foul man – you distracted me with your masculine mystique – I call a foul.” “Oh you do?” said Chris taunting him with the hose. “Yes” He retorted as he began to advance on the new master of the nozzle. “ as a matter of fact I think that I am now ahead in the points sir since you cheated.” “You better get back or I’ll..” “You’ll what Colfer?” “I’ll get up first and cook you breakfast.” Chris said with a sinister smile. “God that is frightening – Anything but that – please – have mercy!” begged Darren as he advanced and put one hand over Chris’ on the nozzle.  “It’s too late – Your ass is mine now.” Chris said.  “It was yours before we got here.” Chris had no response to this except to pull Darren closer and kiss him. “touché” Criss – touché.” “ I think you mean tush” said Darren as he turned the hose on Chris and returned the earlier favor of an unexpected shower before he ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedroom shouting excitedly – “Now who is in the lead?”  Chris replaced the nozzle, turned off the kitchen lights and walked up the stairs – the dishes would wait till morning.

When he entered the room it was empty and still. He entered and advanced toward the bathroom when he noticed an envelope on the bed addressed to him. He sat on the edge of the bed as he opened the envelope and removed the Christmas decorated card that was within. The front of the card read, “To the one I love – Today and always…” The inside had a hand written note that read: “Dear Chris, I don’t even know where to begin with this. We have been through so much together over the past few years and I can hardly wait to see what the future has in store for us. I know it has been tough sometimes with all the ~~Fu~~ Hollywood hurdles we have to jump through. (Chris let out a single sound somewhere between a giggle and a snort knowing that Darren wanted so badly to curse at that moment but thought better of it as this was supposed to be romantic – he quickly quieted himself down and continued to read).  I knew the first time I met you were a special person. I could not have asked for a more amazing acting partner if I were able to hand pick you. You became one of my best friends on set and off. You became a constant source of laughter and joy in my life – I was excited to come to work many times just to spend the day with you doing what we both love. I don’t know if I can put an exact moment on it.  Spending all those hours with you during the tour was some of the best days of my life – because of you! No matter what hoops they make us jump through – always know that just seeing you across the room and knowing that you are mine makes me strong. I laugh because I know you are laughing too as we stand for a picture with someone between us and we touch fingertips. Try as they might, and not to quote something familiar, “ they can’t touch us.”  You are always on my mind and forever the one I am thinking of. You complete me in every way. AML. AML. Darren” Chris swallowed hard and tried not to cry. 

Darren slowly opened the bathroom door and peaked around the corner. When Chris looked up and he saw the tear running down his cheek he moved quickly to his side. “It wasn’t supposed to make you cry.” 

“I know – I’m just … in shock that you planned ahead.” Said Chris with a big shit eating grin. 

Darren couldn’t help but let out a laugh and then a pout quickly followed. 

Darren cupped Chris’ jaw in his hands and looked just as deeply back, “You are my everything Chris.” 

“You’re mine too, Darren.”  

There was no need for anything further to say. They leaned in and began to kiss so slowly causing an instant rise in body temperature. Chris slowly moved his hands down and lifted Darren’s T- shirt to his shoulders when he raised his arms and allowed the shirt to glide off and onto the floor. Chris admired this amazing specimen before him and traced with his finger tips Darren’s chest and down his arms till he reached his finger tips. He took his hands into his own and lifted them up to his mouth – he kissed each finger slowly drawing out groans from Darren that encouraged him to keep going. Chris gently guided Darren back on the bed and straddled him around the hips. Continuing the slow kisses up the left arm and across the chest lingering just long enough around the nipples to again elicit pleasure responses from Darren. Down the right arm then across to the navel. Each kiss brought a new sound that was better than the last. Chris slid his hands around the waist band of Darren’s sweat pants and boxers and began to gently pull them down, Darren raised his hips, but as soon as Chris began kissing again all the way down to his toes his body went limp on the bed. Chris smiled and started to come back up when Darren sat up and met him at the edge of the bed. He took Chris’ hands and helped him to his feet. He kissed him so deeply that the room began to spin. Darren took off Chris’ shirt and returned the favor of the multiple kisses around his torso. The Sweat pants slid down and off to the floor with ease. Their hands and fingers met between them and they moved in slowly as they kissed without hurry – they each wrapped their arms around the other and held on tightly – never wanting to let go. “I think you won the points today – so it’s your turn.” Said Chris, as he pushed slightly toward the bed. “Actually, I think it is a tie.” They laid together consumed with the need to satisfy their partner in every way. They moved with a synchronicity that it was like a choreographed dance. Their hands always gentle and caressing – their lips begging to be kissed and to kiss again and again. The time went by slowly until both were spent and lie looking at one another.

 “I’m starting to run out of adjectives to describe how perfect you are.” Said Darren.

 “Dido” replied Chris. 

Darren smiled and wrapped his arm around Chris who nuzzled in and found Darren’s waist with his arm. They drifted off recounting the events of the night and dreaming of the two beautiful days they had left.   


End file.
